


ONE IN A MILLION | TWICE

by kimwig



Category: TWICE (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig
Summary: "One in a million," Nayeon started "This has been Twice. Thank you."She is gone and now, the dream is over.originally published @ Wattpad





	ONE IN A MILLION | TWICE

To say they were nervous before stepping a foot on the stage was an understatement, especially when the time for the ending talk came around. None of them had clearly talked to fans after what happened. It was their way of getting away from reality.

Lights shone bright, heavy breaths booming in the venue as the girls stood in a line in front of the audience, the spot in the middle purposely left empty.

The fans were silent, all eyes on Nayeon when she raised a shaky hand that held the microphone to her lips, gulping audibly. Usually the attention of the ending speach went to Jihyo, their leader.

"I never thought I'd be doing this." her voice was low and she wasn't smiling like she always used to.

Jeongyeon turned her head to look at the older, arm wrapping around her waist as she whispered something in her ear. The candybongs were all turned off.

There was silence.

"I'm not sure I have something more to say other than thank you," she could feel tears in her eyes, not daring to close them as she tried to keep the salty liquid in "You have made our dreams come true."

Momo nodded her head at that, letting it rest on Sana's shoulder who held Mina's hand and stared into the crowd, the biggest smile on her face.

"You made her dreams come true too," Nayeon hated she hadn't memorized something to say, it was hard trying to express her feelings with words without breaking down "Even though they ended early."

Tzuyu was the first to let her tears fall, immediately hiding her face behind her hair. Chaeyoung patted her back, looking over at Dahyun whose face was expressionless.

It was the first time the audience was dead silent, the girls never thought there would ever be a day like this. A day where the silence finally took over the flashing lights of the cameras and the screams, the questions and the many fake words of encouragement.

"We're sorry things turned out this way," Nayeon choked out "We're sorry we have to say goodbye under these circumstances."

The spot in the middle was the only thing Nayeon could think about as she talked, accidentally dropping the microphone before letting out a faint sob. Jeongyeon crouched down to help, being the one to continue talking.

"There aren't words that can describe how thankful we are," she sighed "Even through the hard times, you never gave up on us."

Time was ticking, the curtains threatened to fall down at any second. The girls wished they had more time, more time to be with fans and explain,

And maybe more time As One.

As nine.

"We're sorry we couldn't protect her," it came naturally out of Jeongyeon's mouth "We hope you aren't mad."

The crowd shouted, fans shrieking it was not their fault before falling silent again.

"We also hope you don't forget about us," Sana added, bending over to talk into the microphone Momo held "About us as a whole."

The staff was singling for them to get off the stage, bow to the audience for one last time. The first and last bow without their guardian, without Jihyo.

"Let's all keep her in our hearts," the least expected to talk did, fingers running over the stitches on her chest and face "And meet again, elsewhere, when we all heal."

Dahyun's voice shook as she closed her eyes, the scream of Jihyo's replaying inside her head over and over before silence took over.

And Dahyun hated the silence.

She did then and now too, because it always made her mind race, body ache at the memory of a car crashing into their van after shared schedules with Jihyo. The scars would never leave, both physical and mental.

"We love you," Mina wiped Momo's tears "She does too."

They had never imagined this moment to come so soon, saying goodbye forever. They linked arms as they silently prayed for Dahyun's recovery and Jihyo to look over and protect them, even after they part ways.

"One in a million," Nayeon started "This has been Twice. Thank you."


End file.
